Raki
Laki is one of the Shandia warriors that fought to take back Upper Yard from Enel. Appearance Laki is a tall, black-haired woman, with two large bangs parted to either side of her face on the front, and a long and elaborate ponytail on the back. She has dark green eyes, and her lips are apparently covered with pink lipstick. Like all Shandia, she has two small wings on her back. Laki's outfit consists of a light purple cleavage revealing tunic with a darker pattern that exposes her stomach, and light-red pants, reminiscent of the ones worn by Native Americans, that are open on the inside of her legs, with matching colored shoes. After two years, she has two pieces of hair tied on the top of her head instead of one. She also wears the same sleeveless shirt as Conis with a face with wings on it. Personality Laki is a brave, kind-hearted Shandia woman who likes to make others happy. According to Wiper however, she worries over small things (such as Aisa's bag of Vearth) when she should be focused on the bigger goals (such as winning back their homeland so they never have to fight for just one bag of Vearth ever again). Relationships She is good friends with Kamakiri and Aisa, the latter of the two she would do anything to make happy. Her relationship with Wiper however is a sharp contrast to her other relationships where she appears frightened of his violent nature, while she knows he wants the best for their people she does not like his temperament. She is however one of the few of his warriors to ever try to protest against a decision of his. Despite her differences with him, she remained loyal and supportive of him throughout their battle with Enel and his warriors and cared enough about him to try and warn him about Enel's power. By the end of the fight, she and Aisa both look at Wiper in a different light due to his willingness to sacrifice himself for the cause. Abilities and Powers She uses a rifle as her weapon of choice, and she was seen carrying a small shield on her left arm. Like the other Shandia, she can use Jet Skis quite proficiently for in-air transportation. Laki is also quite resistant, as she took a mighty electricity-based attack from Enel and was still able to stand up later. History Being one of the Shandia, she was born in the sight of war. She, together with her Shandia friends was told about the story of Calgara by the Chief . Enel's Survival Game She was first seen at a meeting with the other Shandia discussing the incident on Angel Island . She told Wiper that the enemy's enemy was their comrade, like Gan Fall , whom he had rejected, and in return he told her that she must not join the battle.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 27 Chapter 249 and Episode 163, Laki discusses with Wiper whether Gan Fall is a friend or foe. Aisa then is asked by Wiper, clinging to Laki in fear, whose voice disappeared. Laki later learned that there are other people besides Gan Fall who are battling. Laki takes Aisa's purse in order to please her by gathering Vearth.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.27 Chapter 251 and Episode 164, Laki's relationship with Aisa is shown. Together with the warriors, they start moving to the God's Shrine , where she and the other Shandia confront Gedatsu and Ohm. The battle lasts long until Kamakiri gets wounded forcing them to retreat.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 27 Chapter 253 and Episode 166, Laki is saved by Kamakiri while she protects Aisa's "treasure". Outside of the forest, Laki tried to pick up some Vearth but Wiper stopped her. Kamakiri appeared and states that there is no need to get a sack full of Vearth if they take back the island. Wiper then states that the ones who will come with him must know how to leave behind a wounded ally and that their next destination will be God's Shrine. Laki remained by herself to re-gather the Vearth. Later on she runs into Kamakiri lying on the ground, and he pleads with her to try to stop Wiper, and to tell him to not use the Reject Dial as it will not work on Enel.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 29 Chapter 266 and Episode 175, Laki learns the true nature of Enel. After the conversation with Kamakiri, she started to search for Wiper. She soon reached the upper level of Upper Yard and found Wiper there, then tried to tell Wiper what Kamakiri had told her but Enel suddenly appeared. To no avail, she attempted to shoot at Enel but unfortunately she was struck by Enel's lighting and left unconscious.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.29 Chapter 270 and Episode 177, Laki attacks Enel. End of 400 Year War She is later seen taking a walk on the Vearth with Nola, Conis, and Aisa.One Piece Manga - Vol. 44 Chapter 424, Conis, Norla, Aisa and Laki are shown taking a walk. Two Years Later Since the timeskip, Laki and Conis have gone into business together, running the Pumpkin Cafe restaurant. She is cooking noodles while Conis serves drinks. Trivia *Laki's family relationship to Aisa is often misunderstood by fans. References Site Navigation Category:Shandia Category:Female Characters Category:Skypiea Characters it:Laki